erifolianescapadesfandomcom-20200215-history
Weave
The Weave is the third set of spatial dimensions hidden in our world. It is a realm of flowing purple energy, which exists in direct parallel to our own. This dimension is accessible with heavily modified hyperdrives, but this almost always results in some sort of "bleeding over" or a violent explosion. The Weave allows manipulation of what would normally be called "magic", however calling it this is typically frowned upon, with practitioners referring to it as "Mending". These practitioners, called "Menders", often form secret societies to hold their own power, and to keep the art of Mending a secret. The largest of these societies is the Soulstress council, which is empire-spanning, and is entirely dedicated to upholding the secrecy of Mending. Other societies are usually subservient to the council, and will submit to its rules. The Weave is fluid in nature, slowly replenishing itself, and flowing from area to area. As Menders manipulate the Weave they actually deplete it, temporarily draining it of energy in a small area. This is usually negligible, however a high amount of Menders in a concentrated area are fully capable of draining the Weave, rendering an area inert, preventing ant sort of Mending. Menders Practitioners of Mending are typically referred to as "Menders". The process of becoming a Mender is extremely difficult, and can only be accomplished through a process called awakening, which is a closely guarded secret among Menders. Menders are able to manipulate the weave through Mending, which on its most basic level involves tearing small holes into the Weave, and allowing a tiny amount of the vast energy there to bleed through into the normal world, which can then be manipulated by the Mender. Controlling the size of the tears created is relatively easy, but controlling the energy which can flow through larger tears is extremely difficult, and can often lead to the death of an inexperienced Mender. The energy pulled from the Weave can be utilized in many ways, ranging from the simple to the complex. Some notable examples of this include creating large explosions and arcs of lightning, to elongating ones life to supernatural lengths. The Sight All Menders, independent of skill, are blessed with increased insight, allowing them to see Mending, tears into the Weave, and things associated with the Weave. One of the most notable revelations that comes with the sight is the existence of "Weavers", beings and creatures that are apparently native to the Weave, and seek to tirelessly maintain it. This is accomplished through a variety of means, the most common of which is apparently passive, which attracts them to areas with active Menders. They will often seem to find and destroy Menders who draw too much power from the Weave, crossing large distances in attempt to destroy them. Awakening The process of awakening is notoriously difficult, and is intentionally kept that way by the Soulstress Council. Traditional awakening can only occur with approval from the council, and is accomplished through the cooperation of the entire council. This is usually only done when a Mender associated with the council dies, as to keep the art of Mending alive, however the are rumors of several highly guarded artifacts that can forcibly awaken a normal human, or a Dreamer. These artifacts are heavily sought after by the Soulstress Council, who will do almost anything to get them. History The history of the Weave and Mending go back thousands of years, and have roots in many old world legends and myths. Most of the modern secret societies where formed in-between the 17th and 22nd centuries, with many of being formed in the Victorian age, a golden era for most Menders. During this golden age many new Mending techniques and strategies where created, a number of which where used for interstellar travel. Most of these have been lost to time, or are closely guarded secrets. These where often used to set up large, far-off outposts away from the watchful eyes of the secret societies, many of which where extremely illegal and immoral. Most of these outposts are now derelict and forgotten, but a few bear host to secret societies in opposition to the Soulstress Council. Secret Societies Almost every Mender belongs to a secret society, for power, safety, companionship, and more. These Societies often have their roots in the old world, but in recent years there have been more and more new societies, but these are typically smaller in size. These societies can be divided into two or three groups. The first group is Soulstress aligned societies who swear allegiance to the Soulstress Council, and will work to pay tribute to it. The second and third group are the unaligned, and those in direct opposition to the Soulstress Council, however the council sees these two groups as the same. Council Aligned Soulstress Council Unaligned Opposition